


Sanders Sides Age Re (Requests Open)

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly what the title says - first chapter has rules for requests(If you want to request something anonymously, my Instagram is in the end notes; feel free to DM me)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Requests Open in Comments

I wanted a place to put my Sanders Sides age regression content so here it is. I don't know how often I'll upload or when the first one will go up but hopefully you all enjoy it when I do!

Rules for making requests (please read):

🚀 First and most important one is that this is age regression/age dreaming only! This is not kink/age play.

🚀 Platonic or romantic pairings are both fine  
🛸 No RemRom (platonic Creativitwins is fine)  
🛸 No Thomas/Side (again platonic is fine)

🚀 You can absolutely include other Thomas Sanders' characters like Remy and Picani!

🚀 I'm happy to include C!Thomas in anything (including as a CG or babysitter) but I'm not going to write him as a little 

🚀 You can request angst if you really want but bear in mind I won't write hurt/no comfort or no happy ending type stuff. Other than that it will depend on the request 

I think that's all for now, I might update as I think of things


	2. Little Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request - Can we have Roman and Remus? Roman as the regressor
> 
> Silly fluff with the twins for my first request! I don't know how this got so long 😂
> 
> Content warnings - canon typical nonsense from Remus before Roman regresses (nothing violent, brief mention of spiders)
> 
> Let me know if I need to add anything else!

"Remus? Are you busy?"

Remus held his hands up in mock surrender. "It wasn't me! Unless it was Emo's spider in Patty Cake's room. Or the science stuff missing from Nerdy Wolverine's room. Those were both me. Guilty as charged!" A grin spread across his face as he remembered the ear splitting scream that had rung through the Mindscape when Patton had found Charlotte under his bed. "Anyway. What do you want?"

Turning to the door at last, he saw Roman standing in the doorway holding a box with a gold crown painted on the side. It was the box that held all Roman's little gear.

"You got time?" He looked hopeful but also a bit worried that Remus was going to say no. As if. It was a poorly kept secret that, along with Patton, Remus couldn't say no to Roman when he was little. 

"Sure do little prince. Your room though. You know the rules. No littles in my creepy room, wouldn't want to scare ya too much."

"I'm not scared Re!" He insisted. "I got a sword! Gonna fight the baddies!"

"And I bet you'd do great, but you're still not allowed in here until you're big again." He also decided not to mention the fact that the sword in Roman's box was fake and the sort of thing he'd end up trying to fight were definitely real enough to hurt him. Not that Remus would let that happen. He didn't like killing his creations, but if he had to protect Roman he would.

Roman pouted but didn't object further as Remus took him by the arm and gently pulled him from the room, shutting the door firmly behind them both.

Roman had clearly been busy in his room before coming to find Remus. The usual decor had been switched out for a big playroom. There was a play tent in one corner and all Roman's stuffies piled up in another. Roman put the box down and opened it. He took out a paper crown that he handed to Remus to hold. Then he snapped his fingers, changing into a white t shirt and red skirt. He swished the skirt around a few times, looking very pleased with himself. He took the crown back from Remus.

"Very handsome, little prince,"

"You gotta change too, Re!"

"Ooh, someone's bossy today! Say please and I'll think about it," he teased. He didn't really care about Roman saying please, but it was funny watching him get all pouty about it.

"You gotta change too, Re, please."

"Ok, I'll do it." He snapped into an outfit like Roman's, but with a green skirt. Roman's eyes narrowed.

"You copied me!" He said indignantly.

Remus laughed. "I did, but only because it's such a good idea."

Roman thought about that for a second. "Then I s'pose I'll allow it."

"Oh thank you, your majesty," Remus said, with an exaggerated bow.

"You're welcome."

Roman sat cross legged on the floor in front of the box. He sat there for a moment, looking through the things. He pulled out a Nightmare Before Christmas paci (a gift from Virgil) and showed it to Remus. 

"Good choice Ro Ro,"

Roman popped the paci in his mouth before continuing to root through the box. Remus watched him, enjoying the rare moment of peace between them. They were never like this when Roman wasn't regressed. He didn't...mind, exactly. He wouldn't enjoy this kind of quiet all the time but it would be nice if they got on better sometimes. 

"Re! Hellooooo?" Roman was waving his hand in front of Remus's face. Remus looked up. "You weren't listening!" Roman scolded.

"Sorry Ro. What were you saying?"

"You gonna listen now?"

"Course I am. Go ahead baby brother."

"Not a baby! I'm a big boy!" He crossed his arms stubbornly. Remus copied him, sticking his tongue out and making Roman giggle.

"Fine, go ahead Roman. Better?"

"Uh-huh. Wanna play?"

"Sure bud. What do you want to do?"

"Have a duel!"

Remus laughed. Of course. Even in little space, Roman couldn't resist the opportunity for dramatics. "Ok, little prince. Bet I'll win though."

"Nu-uh! I'm the bestest sword fighter in all the land!"

"Yuh-huh!" There were two swords in Roman's box. Remus grabbed one and jumped to his feet. "Prove me wrong then, o mighty one!"

As an adult, Roman was a remarkably skilled swordsman, something even Janus would willingly admit. When regressed, not so much. He found it a lot harder to be coordinated, made more difficult by the fact he was so tall. So if Remus let him win, just this once, no one needed to know.

"Okay, you got me Ro. I hereby formally hand over the title of, what was it?, bestest sword fighter in all the land to you, Roman Sanders." Remus announced from the floor, where he'd ended up after Roman "disarmed" him.

It was a pretty safe bet that Roman hadn't understood half of what he'd just said but he heard the last bit for sure. "Prince Roman!"

"Sorry, sorry, Prince Roman. Of course."

Roman laughed, clapping excitedly. When Remus got up, Roman dropped his sword and hugged him tight.

"Whoa, hey there, little prince! What's this for?"

"Thank you Re!"

"Heh. Anytime Roman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I think of the ending, it feels quite sudden. What do you guys think?
> 
> First request came a lot quicker than I was expecting and I was kind of excited so I got to work as soon as I saw it! Hope you like it little star!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello little stars, I hope you're having a good day!
> 
> 🚀 I'm Altair, I'm genderfluid and I use he/they
> 
> 🚀 I'm a flip (a little and a cg)
> 
> 🚀 My regression age is usually between 4 and 6
> 
> 🚀 My little space Instagram is called @space_babie_


End file.
